On the Wings of Angels
by keemew2
Summary: I refuse to update until I finish the revisions. I totoally screwed soem things up in here.
1. Nightmares, Oddities, Strangers, Letters

Keemew2: Okay. The story has arrived. I really hope you like it.

Mewkit: They better! If I went threw all this trouble to reveal myself to you to help stop some of those creative headaches I keep giving you for nothing…!

Keemew2: I DON'T NEED A FREAKIN MUSE!!!

Mewkit: Everyone can use a muse deary.

Keemw2: Not one that STEALS MY SISTERS IDENTITY!!!

Keemew2: I did not steal her identity. I simply took over a role she no longer wished to fill. Your counter part in author notes. Besides, I based myself off the real mewkit, remember?

Keemew2: One, you aren't palm sized, two, you sure as heck aren't cute, and three. Mewkit's have large eyes, ears, and cute little noses.

Nope, sorry. I dun see NONE of those.

Mewkit: Just finish introducing the story!

Keemew2: (Rolls eyes) as I was saying. I finally finished this around…what time again?

Mewkit: Almost two AM. You father was playing Dino Crisis and was quite distracting. You kept asking about that Rick guy.

Keemew2: Oh, shut up! You know I hate to see people die! Well, you would if you really were my muse!

Mewkit: I know. But I also know that you won't hesitate to kill a character off if it boosts your story!

Keemew2: DON'T GIVE OUT ANY SECRETS!!!!

Mewkit: Actually…I think YOU just did.

Keemew2: (blink blink) "…" (blink blink)

Mewkit: Anyway, she doesn't own this stuff, just to let you guys know.

Keemew2: YES I DO!!! MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!

Mewkit: Oh, dear. I was afraid of this. Another creative melt down.

Keemw2: MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!!!!!!!

Mewkit: Smacks her upside the head with mase-sama.) Hmm…I'll have to tell Phelia this thing works quite well on authors as well as Mozoku lords! (Smiles down at unconscious K2, then looks at the audience with a Xellos like expression) Now my dear little readers…I shall put my masterful plan into action. Read, review, do NOT sue this young lady, and all will be at peace. If not…fear the wrath of MEWKIT!! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Philia: GIVE ME BACK MY MASE!!!

Mewkit: CRAP! I forgot to close the portal box! (Runs off screaming as a young gold dragon flies in after Mewkit)

Show: YuGiOh!

Title: On the Wings of Angels

Chapter: 1. Nightmares, Oddities, Strangers, Letters, Disappointment, confusion.

Genre: General, Drama, Mystery, (I hope)

Rating: G

"Ajil? Where are you love?"

"Aldina...this way! He cannot find us here."

"Oh, Ajil! I knew you were stronger then he!"

"Yes Aldina. I have something for you."

"Yes my love?"

"A present. I wanted to give it to you before all this. But prison isn't the appropriate place for that."

"Oh, Ajil! They imprisoned you wrongly, and because of that your were possessed! You should not have promised to help them!"

"I had to. I would have been taken either way. I am unable to control the abilities within me, whether I be in prison or not."

"Oh, my love!"

"Aldina...be with me forever. I give this ring to you as a keep sake. I will defeat this creature and when I do...I want to live with you."

"A-Ajil?"

"Let me put it on your finger."

"Ajil...I...Ugh-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

"Aldina! The ring, NO! Take it off!"

"You will never here her voice again, my slave!"

"NOOOOOOOOOooooooo!!!"

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Ryou shot up like a bolt, sweat beading his skin and breathing heavily.

[What is it now?] The spirit demanded as he sensed something wrong with his host. At first Ryou didn't answer, his recent shock from waking from a nightmare still immobilizing him, but the spirit, irritated about being ignored, sent a mental shock wave that snapped Ryou out of it, as well as giving him a headache.[Well?] the spirit demanded again.

{well what?} Ryou murmured softly inside his own head.

[What is it? What was that...fear I felt just now. The unnecessary fear might I add.] The spirit replied, but not as acidly as he once might have said.

{I-I just had a small nightmare, that's all} Ryou murmured absently.

[Nightmare?] a quick voice asked, [Another one?] The spirit stepped out of Ryou's body and bent to look at him. "Your pale, most likely clammy due to the sweat, and jumpy." He observed, "Not that being jumpy isn't normal for a pest like you." He added. "What kind of nightmare was it this time? Do you remember? Was it the same one?" Ever since they came back to life Ryou, even the spirit more often then he would ever admit, would have nightmares. Neither could figure out quite why or what they were, though they were almost the same. Involving the same two names. All they ever heard were voices and all they ever saw were shadows. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Y-yes, it was." Ryou replied unconsciously. The reaction the spirit had to his nightmare was startling, even if he had been doing it for a while now. Ryou wondered slightly why the spirit even cared about the whole thing. How was it any different now then it was before?

Bu then…he knew why. Things had changed a lot, and not exactly for the better.

"As I thought." The spirit remarked, "Ignore it for now and go back to sleep!" The spirit sounded irritable. He gave Ryou a little push downwards to emphasize his point before he disappeared.

It still amazed Ryou how the spirit was able to use his anger to let him solidify his spirit form to an extent, allowing him to make contact with other things. Like Ryou's head for instance. And Ryou knew not to press things when the spirit was irritable.

Sighing, Ryou shook his head. He would never understand the ancient personality that shared his body, nor would he ever be free of him. But then…he wasn't even sure he wanted to be free anymore.

And that thought scared him a little.

Ryou looked at the night stand, checking on the time.

4:30

Early, but not too early. He would be getting up in just one hour usually. He may as well stay up then. Besides, he couldn't sleep after that nightmare. A nightmare he didn't understand.

Standing, he walked over to the window and watched the beginnings of the sun rising just over the horizon. A tiny streak of iridescent light illuminating the tip of the horizon. It would be nice to see the sun rise more often. He hadn't really done that in awhile. He was usually asleep, exhausted by the spirit and when he awoke early enough he had to start getting ready immediately. No time for looking out of windows, and he was to bleary eyed to enjoy it as he walked down the street.

As he watched the pink rising in the horizon a brief memory crept it's way inside his mind.

A sun rise just like this one, only in another place, in another time.

Before the spirit had made himself known.

It had been a class camping trip for the weekend. He had gotten out of his tent and wandered over to the lake just to see the sun rise. He had been so enwrapped in the beauty and serenity that someone had snuck up behind him without his knowledge. She had put her hand over his mouth and pulled him close to her in a movement so swift he had no idea what had happened until she was whispering in his ear about sneaking off and getting into trouble.

Ryou smiled at the memory.

Jasille.

Sweet, kind, compassionate, and annoying little Jasille. Always doing something to make him laugh or smile. Younger then he and the other students in their class, but still a popular one. Oh, how he missed Jasille! He never could figure out why she was always so nice to him, even when he tried to push her away.

Ryou then wondered if it had truly been her that helped him after he had lost his body. Or if it was something else...a memory of what she would have said to knock sense into him. His subconscious mind did many tricks at times. But who knows, maybe it really was her trying to help him. But why would she do that and then never contact him afterwards? It wasn't like _he_ could contact her. Somewhere along the line they lost contact of each other and Ryou hadn't even heard from her in ages!

[I told you to go back to sleep!] The spirit snapped inside his head, making Ryou grimace.

{I'll be getting up in an hour anyway.} Ryou replied softly, {Well...forty-five minutes I should say.}

[No you won't] The spirit snapped, [We have business elsewhere then your school if you remember correctly. You do want to know the truth, do you not? I need your body to be well rested, now sleep.] Ryou shook his head and saw the pink fade into a slightly more oreangish color as the sun made it's first peekaboo at the horizon. Sighing, he went back to his bed and lay down, thoughts of a long lost friend lulling him to sleep.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

A small, delicate hand set pen to paper and proceeded to write.

__

Hikari

Genn

Daen

Ryou

Hikari

Genn

Daen

Ryou

Hik/

"Janyee!" The pen jerked at the sudden sound of a mans voice and a shaky voice answered.

"Y-yes...Seifu?" she replied hesitantly the name she learned long ago to call him.

"What are you doing?" the harsh voice demanded.

"Nothing Seifu...I was just thinking to myself sir."

"Look at me when I talk to you!" The pad of paper was set down on a desk and young woman, still a girl, turned to look at the tall man standing in the doorway of the room she was in. A mask covered the bottom half of her face, hiding it from view. Her face was the last thing she wanted anyone to see. Not since she had turned ten and realization hit her hard. Though, her eyes were all you needed to see really. They were silver pools of pain, fear...and hatred. Her hair was a soft lavender pink, bushy at the top and seemingly shortish long at the shoulders in a rather unkempt fashion. But if you looked at her from behind you could see clearly that her sides were just cut short, the rest reached her waist and was held together by a black ribbon. "Very good." The man continued, "Your discipline is very good. But it can be better. You should have looked at me as soon as I came into the room, you should have sensed me if anything." The mans words were dark and cold. They had a hard edge that promised pain if one didn't comply. "Your training is far from complete, you are lacking in area's."

"I apologize Seifu." She replied trying not to look into his eyes. He didn't like that. Looking in his eyes only meant she still defied him, thus more pain would come. "I'll work harder Seifu."

"Indeed you shall, my little one." He walked over to her and brushed his hand against the side of her face, just above the cloth line, causing her to flinch away at his touch. She received a slap in the face for her trouble and felt a fistful of hair being grabbed. He pulled her head back and her eyes snapped open, looking him in the face. "Never...flinch away from me." He spat, "You do as I choose, you work, you train, you do everything I say! Understood?"

"Yes, Seifu...sorry Seifu...I will not do it again Seifu...!" She whispered softly. As much as she hated to be touched by him in any way she knew that she must let him believe that she would follow almost any order he gave her.

He released her hair and tipped her face so he was looking her in the eye, although she made sure to turn her eyes just enough so she wouldn't be looking _him_ in the eye.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked in a mocking voice, "Afraid of my touch?" Janyee swallowed, trying not to let her revulsion for the man who trained her show. "Don't be so skittish Janyee, I would never do anything that would compromise your strength."

"As well as your fear of your superiors punishing you if you went to far." She whispered. Before she knew what was happening, before she could flinch or dodge, before she could even look up in surprise at her own words...she felt a shock wave of pain course threw her skull and she was knocked to the floor in a lump. Her hair was snatched up again, her body lifting with it, and looked into the face of her master/teacher. "I...I...d-did not-."

"Shut up." He hissed in a venomous voice. He glared at her coldly and she squeezed her eyes shut.

She knew she was in trouble again. Seifu didn't like it when she back talked and he hated it even more when she mentioned something she should not be aware of. Like him not being the one in charge for instance.

Also the fact that he just loved to hurt her.

She then felt as he threw her onto her bed, if one could call her cot that. She hit hard, the cot squeaking in pain as she hit. Her head slammed into the wall as she fell and she knew what was to come next. She felt him grabbing her and turning her over onto her back. She felt as he grabbed her arm and wrenched it out of it's socket. She didn't scream in pain, but bore it with what dignity she had. He did it so he could here her scream, but she refused to give him satisfaction. He may not be able to do much, but what power he had over her he expressed with delight at times. He tested her limits for pain many times and whenever she said or did something that was wrong he would always have an excuse to see just how long it would be until she screamed.

This time, after wrenching her arm out of it's socket he pulled her shirt over her head and she heard him pull something out of his robe. Heard as a snapping sound came next. Then…_felt_ as something sharp and stinging hit her back.

She gasped in pain as he whipped her again and again. She kept herself from screaming in pain, but that didn't stop her tears from falling.

After a multitude of lashes he stopped. At first she thought he was done, then she felt his fist make contact with her rib cage and she realized that he wasn't going to stop until she cried out.

And her dignity would cause her to hold out as long as possible.

Living sixteen years of her life with this man and his torture gave her a miraculous threshold for pain, but she couldn't tolerate it forever. She had an ace up her sleeve if he decided that he really wanted to here her scream. She had the ability to freeze herself. Years of torture gave her this ability. No emotions, no nothing. Just pain. And it wouldn't even bother her.

But she hated doing that. It made her feel so empty, and she hated that felling with a passion. She would only use that ace for a last resort, if he ever got to physical. She knew that sometimes hearing her scream wouldn't be enough to stop his sociopathic rampaging.

After hitting her in the ribs several times he slammed his foot down on her unprotected back. She gasped in pain then rolled over. He then double fisted her in the stomach. She rolled over again, trying to get up, then felt something sharp hit her arm.

Shocked, she looked down and saw a red gash on her arm, slowly leaking blood. She feared this just may be one of those times she would have to resort to her ace but a satisfied 'hmph' came from her master/teacher and she watched as he put a knife away. He walked over to her and casually slammed her head into the wall and bent forward to whisper in her ear.

"Your threshold for pain is amazing my dear, but just remember. This was only part of your punishment. More will come later, you know that." She swallowed as his hands ran down her body, setting her shirt back down over her hack and just generally feeling her up.

The man may have his limits, but he was still a cruel sadistic misogynist. He was the reason she wore her mask constantly. Whenever he 'punished' her he always made sure to leave her face intact. More then once she was tempted to take a knife to her own face to mare herself but in the end she couldn't do anything. She was so ashamed of the way she looked she hadn't even been able to look in a mirror without her mask on in at least three years!

She heard the door open, close, and lock behind her.

Janyee, grief and misery filling within her for an untold number of times sighed as she rubbed at her soon to be bruises, careful no to touch her back just yet, and put herself in a sideways leaning position on her bed. She looked around her barren room, then out the barred window and saw a bird fly passed.

She was a prisoner as much as a charge in this paradise of doom. Outside the world looked beautiful, but inside was nothing but pain and misery for her. She knew how beautiful the island was...she had started taking survival courses six years ago.

She smiled ruefully at the memory. The first time she was sent on the survival course she had tried her hardest to escape her life here. She wasn't sure how but he stopped her. She had almost made it off the island when suddenly a helicopter came and she was grabbed off the ground.

Then he punished her.

That was when stopped his tests on her pain threshold and used them for punishments instead. After he was done torturing her on that day he told her he would always know where she was, but refused to elaborate. Whenever she questioned him he would hit her so there was nothing she could do but do as he said.

Until she could truly escape.

Her back screamed in pain as she turned away from the window and she knew she would have to wash her lashes soon or they would get infected again.

Climbing to her feet she staggered to the other side of her room where a closed door stood.

This was the only other room she had access to when she was being punished. A jointed bathroom.

If one considered the small area much of a bathroom.

It consisted of a toilet, a small sink with a bar of soap and a sprayer on the wall that was connected to the sink.

Sure, her Seifu was an evil cretin, but he could not let her die from her wounds, so he allowed her the small luxury of running water.

She sure wished he would let her die though.

Janyee leaned against the door, her head resting on the rough wood, and turned the handle that would let her in. Before she entered she braised herself against the frame and swung her shoulder into it. Pain coursed through her and she gasped in pain only to swing once more, popping her shoulder back into place. Searing pain ripped through her body and she allowed herself a whimper to flee from her mouth and her breathing came in short ragged breaths.

She would never get used to popping her own shoulder into place. It was worse then the shock therapy he made her go through when she was twelve. How many times did this make now? Three times by him and nine all together.

Why was she put through all of this torture!? Why was she cursed with a life of pain?

Why was she so important that he needed _her_, for she knew that had to be the reason right there...other wise…he wouldn't torture and humiliate her so much!

She was a prisoner as much as a charge in this paradise of doom. Outside the world looked beautiful, but inside was nothing but pain and misery for her.

A groan escaped her as she realized she was repeating herself again. Isolation can do that to a person. You find almost anything to keep your mind busy.

Her vision blurred and she groaned again, thinking one of his punches had damaged her sight. He may avoid marring her face but that didn't mean he avoided the rest of her head.

Then she saw it. Felt it.

The wetness on the wall. The dampness on her cheeks.

She rubbed at her eyes, felt wetness on her hand, and quickly looked at her hand in shock.

__

No! Do not start! You cannot! You have not cried in ten very long years, if he sees your tears now he will surly start torturing you again! You have enough scares!

She rubbed furiously at her eyes until they stung from being dry. She couldn't cry. Crying was a weakness she couldn't afford to have. Her spirit was not yet broken, and she refused to let him know that. She couldn't, just couldn't, let him know that. If he did, he would torture her again and again...maybe even take away her honor, for to take her honor away would be to break her spirit. She would be of no more use then that to him. He would be happy with that, she knew, but he wouldn't get what he wanted...whatever that truly was. All she knew was she had untapped abilities he wished to keep her from learning. That much she was sure about, so he trained her as a ninja to keep her from tapping into something she would need to protect herself with. Or was it something else? She had over heard him on a day she was being tortured as a child, and never forgot. He had thought she was too focused on the very pain she had gotten used to. He was a fool.

But fools are not always fools and she knew if he saw her cry he would know she had a weakness. She had to buy her time...wait until he thought she was ready...then...when he sent her out to do his bidding...would find someone to help her. She couldn't do much...she still had the fact that he could find her anywhere at anytime to worry about.

She would just bide her time and wait for contact with someone.

Anyone...even if it meant dishonoring herself.

Just doing his biding was a dishonor to her. That much she felt deeply. To be forced to do ones bidding had no honor and she relied on a strict code.

No killing unless necessary...no senseless fighting. She knew what it was to be a ninja and she told him her views on life. She refused to kill anyone weaker then her, she was no assassin. Assassins had no honor. If she was to kill someone, it was someone bent on killing her and would not stay down. Only if she was forced into it. In truth...her code was stronger then most ninja codes, but she had very strong beliefs and nothing could break them unless they broke her and her honor.

Then again...if it was _Him_ she probably wouldn't hesitate to kill. In fact, she would probably enjoy it!

Her master was forced to comply to these wishes, but it didn't mean he would let her go.

No...she was still his prisoner.

She blinked a few times, letting her stinging eyes wet, then lifted herself up and started undressing. As she did thoughts from earlier entered her mind and she wondered again who those names were.

__

Hikari, Genn, Daen, Ryou. _Who are you? And why are your names forever locked in my heart? Must your faceless bodies haunt my dreams forever?_

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"He needs a name." Yugi murmured

"Why?" Joey asked flatly.

"Well, we can't call him Yami, that's what we call my spirit. We can't call him Bakura or Ryou either, those names belong to Bakura."

"No, man, what I mean is...why does he even need a name? The guys a creep! I mean, look what he tried to do to us! Look what he keeps putting poor Bakura through! For goodness sake, he caused Bakura to die!"

"I thought He wanted us to call him Ryou from now on guys, instead of Bakura." Tea said ignoring Joey. No one ever liked talking about what had happened during Battle City. "Bakura is, after all, his last name. He's a good friend now, not a close aquantence."

"Yeah, I know Tea." Yugi replied, "But I'm just so used to calling him Bakura. But could you answer my first question please Tea?"

"We could call him Yami Bakura, or Yami Ryou." Tea announced with a sigh.

"No, that sounds silly." Yugi replied, "Plus, it's to long."

"YR, YB?" Tristen suggested

"No. It has to be something fitting. We should call him something...that fits!" he almost cried in exasperation.

"We could look the word evil up in other languages." Joey replied snidely.

"Be serious." Yugi replied

"I am. There's also the word darkness, thief, megalomaniacal misogynist...."

"Joey!!!" three voices cried in unison. Tristen kept himself from asking Joey where he even learned the words megalomaniacal misogynist from. And why does he think the spirit is a misogynist? He doesn't hate women. Does he?

"A real name." Yugi murmured, "He is a person too ya know."

"A person? No he ain't! Haven't you listened to a word just I said? He's an evil spirit!"

"Tell that to Ba-Ryou." Yugi said, quickly correcting himself.

"Uh...never mind." Joey sighed in defeat. Why did Bakura...Ryou...care all of a sudden? Wasn't it Ryou who said it was better to be dead then the slave of a spirit? But now...now he wants to protect the guy? Why?

"Good." Yugi said triumphantly.

"Well, what do yu suggest Yugi?" Tristen asked

"Well, he's Egyptian, right?"

"Yeah."

"And now days...Egypt is associated with the middle east, right?"

"Yeah? Even back then it was." Tea replied, "Remember, Egypt was a large empire like Rome had been."

"I know, I know!" Yugi replied offhandedly. "Well, think of some names like that. You know...middle eastern names."

"The only one I can think of is Marik." Joey replied snidely.

"Just dare you to mention that to the spirit." Tristen murmured.

"Uh...rather not."

"Okay then." Tea said

"I know!" Yugi chirped

"What?" the other three asked

"How about Fehr."

"Fehir?" Tristan asked

"Yeah! I saw the name on the back of a movie. It was about a mummy. One of the actors was named Fehr. It's spelled F-e-h-r."

"Wouldn't that be Fer?" Joey asked

"No. You pronounce things differently there. F-e-h-r. Fehr. The only other name I can think of is Oded. I think that was one of his names. First or last, not to sure. But Fehr sounds more fitting."

(Actually Yugi, I do not remember the name Oded being there, though I do remember the name from somewhere.) Yami murmured inside Yugi's head

"Well, that's two good choices." Tea replied.

"Let's see what they think, shall we?" Yugi asked.

"Depends on if they come to class if you ask me." Tristan said, "Bakura never came to school today."

"That spirit must be up ta somthin again." Joey grumbled.

"Wouldn't put it past it." Tristan agreed.

"Come on guys, don't be so suspicious!" Yugi cried in defense.

(And don't you be to soft Yugi.) Yami replied, (Remember, the tomb robber is still a thief and a criminal. A very malicious one if you remember correctly. He is not one to be trusted.)

"Fine!" Yugi cried, "Since your all against me, we'll just go over to his house after school and ask him where he was."

"Let me guess," Tea murmured, "Yami agrees with us?" Yugi crossed his arms and pouted in response. "Thought so." She replied brightly.

As the day wore on, so did Yugi's thoughts. He knew they were all right about the spirit of the ring, but he kept trying to justify the reason for Ryou's sudden devotion to the spirit. He had always been at odds with the sprit before, what had changed his mind all of a sudden? Ryou started acting different towards the spirit after they found a way to bring him back. Ryou was more open with them but...he was also more defensive of the spirit. Something had happened between the two of them and Yugi wished he knew what.

~~~~~*~~*~*~~~~~

"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted as he ran down the hall, "Big Brother, where are you?" Seto Kaiba opened a door that Mokuba had just passed and looked both ways, trying to spot his hectic younger sibling. Seto spotted the younger boy just in time to see him skid on the carpet and knock a vase over. Seto cringed as it fell, but heard no crash. Opening his eyes he saw that Mokuba had caught the fine china and was setting it back on the stand.

"Mokuba, how many times must I tell you to be more careful around the fragiles?" Seto asked as he came out of the room.

"I don't care about that right now Seto, I have a letter from Jasille!"

"Jasille? Really?" Seto asked curiously.

"Yes, all the way from England! She wants to know if she can come stay with us for a awhile!"

"Why?" Seto asked quickly, "What reason does she have to come here?"

"I'm not sure, I started looking for you right away, right after I read about her wanting to come. This is so exciting!" Seto gave his little brother a look that suggested it wasn't that exciting.

"Let me see the letter." Seto ordered. Mokuba obediently handed his brother the letter and watched eagerly as he read the first few lines with suspicion. Mokuba felt like laughing. His brother was so funny sometimes. He knew how he really felt about Jasille.

Then Seto's brow furrowed quickly and Mokuba got a bad feeling the letter wasn't as good as he had thought it was. The look in his brother's eyes changed and spoke in different volumes that didn't seem to feel right. He almost looked...worried about something.

Seto never worries.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked

"Mokuba." Seto stated firmly as he set the letter down, "Go get some nice clothes on ad pack an over night bag. Two out fits."  
"What? Why?" Mokuba asked quickly

"And pack something in black. We are going to England right away."

~~~~~*~~*~*~~~~~

"So...where do you think we'll find him?" Tea asked as she walked down the street with the boys. Joey shrugged and looked down at Yugi. He was taking the fact that Ryou wasn't home a little hard. Ever since they had found a way to bring Ryou back from the shadow realm and return his body Yugi had been fretting over their friend non stop.

"You okay Yug?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi murmured softly, "Just a little disappointed. And worried. What if the spirit is doing something to Ryou mentally that makes him obey him? What if he's threatening Ryou's father? What if-?"

"Yug! Yugi, Man, stop worrying! I doubt it's anything, like that." All three faces looked at Joey in surprise. He was the one quickest to proclaim the spirit evil, now he was blatantly defending him.

"Joey, you okay? I thought you hated the guy, always quick to judge and all." Tristan replied

"Yeah, well...I just don't want Yugi fretting over something as simple as an evil spirit that can be taken down easily by his own dark side."

(I'm not quite that good. I cannot take the tomb robber so easily.)

"Yami says it isn't that easy Joey."

"Well, just stop worryin, kay Yug?"

"Hey!" Tea cried suddenly, "There's Ryou now!"

"Really?" Yugi asked

"Uhuh. Over there!" the others looked at where she was pointing and they all saw Ryou walking away from a rather shady looking man.

"Uh oh, looks like he hired a hit man Yugi. Ya better watch your back." Joey murmured.

"Well, at least we know your back to normal Joey." Yugi replied darkly. But nevertheless, Joey made sure to step in front of the smaller young man while Yugi just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Ryou!" Yugi cried. Ryou slowly turned and gave the group a steely glare. "Oh...it's...the spirit." Yugi murmured. Yami Bakura sauntered up to the group and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Ryou, who else?" Tristan replied darkly.

"To bad, he's resting. Go away." The spirit stated flatly and started to turn away.

{Please, let me talk to them.} Ryou implored, {I haven't seen them since Friday.}

[Later moron, we have business, and you know how important it is.] Ryou lapsed into silence.

(Yugi, I sense the tomb robber is hiding something.)

"Your hiding something." Yugi stated with narrowed eyes.

"Tell that pharaoh inside of you to stop trying to read me."

"Did you just hire a hit man on Yugi?" Joey demanded suddenly. Pit falls for all.

"Joey, you are so tactless!" Yugi jumped up and cried.

"Well?" Joey demanded.

"No!" Yami Bakura shouted, "It would hur...uh...I do not feel like trying to get that stupid puzzle anymore. The pharaoh goes where it goes. I hate the pharaoh."

(I believe the reason is another.) Yami murmured.

Uh...what do you mean?

(Never mind Yugi. It is not quite that important at the time being, but may be later.) Yami wasn't going to say anything just yet, but he knew that if the spirit of the ring was able to somehow get the puzzle he would in fact be able to purge his soul from the puzzle with the ring. Soul transferring was one of the abilities he had shown he had.

"Okay then." Yugi whispered in a way that would answer Yami yet make it look like he wasn't still talking to the ring spirit, "If it wasn't a hit man, who was that shady character?"

"None of your freaking business small fry." Yami Bakura spat acidly.

"Ya, know, you could stand to be a little nicer." Joey growled

"And you could stand to be a little smarter, but I'm not complaining." Yami Bakura replied snidely. Joey balled his fists and started forward but Tristen and Tea held the hot head back.

"Easy there Joey." Tristen murmured, "He's just tryin ta get a rise outa ya."

"It's workin." Joey replied grimly.

{Please, let me talk to them!] Ryou implored again, {I can explain to them! That way they will just leave you alone so we can be on our way!}

[Very well, but be quick about it! And don't you dare tell them what we are up to!]

{I understand. Remember, This was my idea in the first place.} Ryou's yami transferred souls and Ryou looked at his friends hesitantly.

"Um, hi guys. Before you start asking so many questions, I'm sorry." Ryou took a rather defensive position absently and he rubbed at his left arm. "I can't tell you what is going on just yet but I can to talk tomorrow. Today we are rather busy."

"We?" Joey asked skeptically, "Just what is going on here? I thought you hated that spirit about as much, if not more, then all of us!"

"I'm sorry Joey, but, I am busy." Ryou stated a bit more firmly, his body language taking on a more offensive stance. "We have some important business to take care of. I will talk tomorrow, _after_ I discuss some things with my Spirit." He splayed his hands out in front of him and gave them each imploring looks "Please, I just need you to trust me, aright?"

"How do we even know this is really Bakura we're speaking to anyway?" Joey demanded suddenly. Ryou looked at him wide eyed and took a step back unconsciously. Joey's tone reminded Ryou of the questions the spirit would ask right before he was hit by him that Ryou mentally placed a searing look alike of himself in place of Joey. But knowing it had to be a hallucination on his part he willed himself to stay calm and stand his ground.

To bad it didn't stop the shaking.

Seeing this odd reaction, Tea smacked Joey in the head.

"You idiot! Come on guys, we should go. We can talk tomorrow, aright?" The boys looked from Tea to Ryou and back again.

And then they noticed Ryou's reaction.

Yugi sighed softly.

"Very well. Tomorrow it is. But I sure hope we get appropriate answers."

"I hope so as well." Ryou murmured for their sake.

[Ryou!] Yami Bakura snapped harshly, [Get on with it!] When Ryou flinched Joey felt like smacking himself. He already felt bad for that reaction Ryou gave a second ago, he kinda figured he did something to rattle his nerves in some odd way, but now the guys getting yelled at mentally!

"Hey, Ryou," Joey started, "Sorry bout not thinking it was you. I guess we can talk tamara. See ya then."

"Uh, yeah, bye." Ryou murmured as he turned to leave. The others watched as he left and Tea turned to look at them.

"I'm not to sure if it would be a good idea for some people to come along." She retorted, looking right at Joey.

"Whaaat?"

"You. Are. An. Idiot, Joey Wheeler!"

"Yeah, whatever! But I'm gonna go too!" Tea shook her head and looked back over at the retreating Ryou. His form kept getting smaller and smaller as it went, and she wondered just exactly what it was that was going on with him.

Keemew2:(looks at Mewkit incredulously while holding ice pack) I can't believe you stole Mase-sama from Philia. Do you even think everyone who reads this even knows who Philia is!?!

Mewkit: Probably not. They may, but who knows.

Keemew2: Let's just leave Slayers out of this, okay?

Mewkit: Why?

Keemw2: (blink, blink, blink) Oh, dear. Please, let's just NOT mess with the anyone who is in contact however briefly with the Mizoku Xellos, okay? (looks expectantly at the muse) Okay? Okay!?! ANSWR ME!!!  
Mewkit: NO PROMISES!!!

Keemew2: Oivay.

Mewkit: Review please!

Keemw2: WHAT!?! (Looks around frantically)They're done with the fic already!?!

Mewkit: (Smaks K2 with Pluto's time staff) Hey, this is fun! I should get my own staff thingy!!!

Pluto: (steps out of time portal and uses forbidden attack) Time Freeze! (Mewkit and everyone freezes as Pluto takes away staff, bashes Mewkit over head and leaves)

Mewkit: Ow.


	2. Trouble on the Horizon, Strangers Sercre...

Keemew2: Hey! Thankies peeps for the reviews! So sorry for the lengthy time between updating! So not my fault as you may already know, if not I shall enlighten you on the situation.

Mewkit: Psh! We lack the HTML formatting required to update.

Keemew2: You again.

Mewkit: (Smiles brightly) Hello!

Keemew2: Yik. Newayz. For those that reviewed!

N. Thank you for the lovely review and I will checkout your story soon, I hope. The title sounds interesting.

Mewkit: I am not a thief.

Keemew2: Yes you are. Anyway, thank you and much appreciated for liking my story.

Hey DM! Glad you could review! Sorry for taking so long in emailing you and all! Anyway, things will get explained later, like in this chap for one. Hope you enjoy it!

Loel. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!! Gonna make peeps read it! Cool! Well, sorta. Don't force them _to_ hard. ~_~ Umm…thank you for the compliment, glad you love it!

Anyways guys, enjoy this chap, kay?

Show: YuGiOh!

Title: On the Wings of Angels

Chapter: 2. Trouble on the Horizon, Strangers Secrets, Mystery People.

Genre: General, Drama, Mystery, (I hope)

Rating: G

{So...what do you think?} Ryou asked the spirit as he fingered the ice in his drink.

[About what?] The spirit asked

{Everything.}

[I think it is very annoying, but at least it will explain some things.]

{So...do you think it might be true then?}

[I do not know,] The spirit replied testily, [but from my own limited knowledge the game has never been wrong before. Now desist from questioning me with absurd questions this instant!] Ryou first grimaced at his yami's tone then sighed and took a drink of his soda. It's been awhile, but things have changed slightly between the two of them. The spirit no longer wanted to get rid of Ryou but it didn't mean the spirit liked him any better. They were still at odds and the spirit stilled treated him like dirt but things were better then before at least. They actually have to depend on each other now. Now they are in this together, whether the spirit liked it or not. Whether Ryou liked it or not.

[Tell me when someone comes, I will be taking a nap.] The spirit stated. Ryou shook his head. The spirit was still as demanding as ever as well. Nonetheless, Ryou looked around the bar he was sitting at. Nobody yet.

But then…would anybody really show? They had gotten a message from some unknown person about a clue that would help discover hidden memories. Ryou didn't understand the message and the spirit didn't care, but Ryou had convinced him, through some small miracle, that they should at least check it out. The spirit had been adamant about not doing anything stupid, but Ryou promised if anything bad happened the spirit could blame it all on Ryou and Ryou wouldn't complain in the least. He would take punishment where punishment was due.

And he had been regretting it ever since too. Ryou was sure he was going to get something bad but…hopefully this all turned out for there best.

Ryou turned his face back to behind the bar to look at the assortment of liquors and other whatnot he wasn't allowed to taste for a few more years and sighed as he tried to shove those thoughts about of his mind. It was best not to think about it really.

"Dreaming of the future Ryou Bakura?" A voice whispered in his ear. Ryou's eyes went wide and his Yami quickly transferred souls with him. How he did that when he was preparing to nap Ryou never knew, but the Yami was in his place instantly, glaring at the other figure standing only inches from him.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded as he spun around to face the other. He was a tall man in a khaki outfit, (shorts and short sleeved button up shirt with white pullover undershirt) sunglasses and an Indiana Jones style hat.

"Now, now, no need to get all testy with me. Akeel."

The spirit looked at the man in surprise and tried to take a step back, but bumped into the counter instead. He looked behind himself quickly, then back at the stranger, his eyes narrowed. A few heads turned, but no one really paid much mind to what was happening.

"No need to get all hostile or anything, I just want to talk. My name is Hew Packers. I'm a friend, trust me. I believe you have questions I can answer. Particularly how I know your name even though you yourself have no idea what it is. Or do you remember that much? I know you retained some memories, while the pharaoh barley knew he was a separate person."

"Yami Bakura and Ryou were shocked. Who was this guy? How did he know either of them? How did he know about the pharaoh? And why is he wearing such a ridiculously absurd outfit?

The bar tender set a glass down where Ryou's half full one had been loud enough to catch the attention of the two and he gave them both a meaningful glance.

"I'm rather hoping there isn't any trouble here. My under aged customers are rather rare, but I do keep a special eye on them when they do come in so...I suggest if the boy wants to be left alone...leave him alone, aright?" This was said in a very nonchalant tone, but anyone could see it was a threat.

"No, no need for that." Packers replied, "I am just here to answer some questions he didn't expect me to know. And…to give him a clue to the answers he seeks. And I kinda caught him by surprise I guess. But...if that's the way you all want it...I can leave." He turned to leave and Ryou cried out for him to stop causing Yami Bakura to grimace from the force of his thoughts.

"Hold it!" Yami Bakura said, "Don't go yet. I still need those answers. I just didn't expect you to be so...skilled. Nor did I expect you to be so…young."

Indeed he didn't. Both spirit and host had expected there contact to be much older, at least 70. They had thought he was some sort of professor…or something. Thus the old saying about those who assume.

Hew turned back around, a nice little smile on his lips. "Alright then. We can talk."

"So talk already." The spirit growled.

"No, not here. It's to crowded." The bartender grunted and went back to wiping glasses off, keeping a close eye on the two people.

"Then why direct me here in the first place?" Yami Bakura demanded

"Because at the time it was safe, but I have been followed."

[Okay, this is starting to sound to much like one of those moronic movies you watch every now and then Ryou.]

{Don't tell me, tell him. If you remember correctly-.}

[Shut up moron.] Ryou stopped thinking to his soulmate and hundled inside his little space of mind, waiting for something to happen. His spirit was such a jerk most of the time! Why did it have to be him that had to put up with this spirit?

"No," Hew stated firmly as if reading their mind, "This is not a movie. It is not a line from a movie. This is reality and I need you to trust me. Will you?" Yami Bakura seemed to think on this, but was prodded with all sorts of pros from Ryou. The yami furiously tried to outweigh the pros with cons. Vainly I might add. In the end he hated to admit it but the pros outweighed the cons in every way. With a heady sigh he looked back at the young man.

"Very well. I will accompany you, but I will warn you now. It would be very unwise to do anything foolish, understand?"

"Yes, I understand clearly. Thank you, Ryou, for trusting me. Now, Akeel, if you will follow me...." The man trailed off as he started walking for the door. With another sigh, Yami Bakura followed after.

As they left the bar two men stood up from their table and set money down. They exchanged looks with each other, then looked in the direction the others went. One man pulled a picture out of his pocket, revealing Hew dressed in a white robe like outfit. His face had paint on it, some sort of ancient markings…and his forehead bore a tattooed symbol on it where the hat seemed to sit. The man moved that picture to reveal one underneath showing Ryou Bakura on it, his back pack in hand s if he was walking to school or something. He handed that picture to the second man who put it in his pocket. The two men then walked towards the door.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"Seto…what is going on?" Mokuba asked his big brother threw the head set. Seto tore his gaze away from the English landscape to stare at his baby brother.

"You will see when we get there." Mokuba sighed. He didn't like the way things were going. Seto is only this gruff when something important has just happened.

"We are arriving at Millstone estates now sir." The pilot's voice crackled "We will be touching down soon."  
"Very good." Seto replied, "Buckle up Mokuba."  
"I know, I know." The boy replied. "Tell me again why we are riding in the small short distance helicopter verses the comfortable long distance one." Mokuba said suddenly, "Or the jet would have been highly preferable to either one!"

"I chose this one for a reason Mokuba. I don't want it known we are here. This is a personal matter that no ones needs to know about."

"Oh, okay."

After what seemed like forever in uncomfortable silence the helicopter landed on the helepad at the Millstone estates. When Mokuba got out of the helicopter he saw a young woman standing not to far off. Her long raven hair was blown sideways as the rotors of the blade continued to swing and her long elegant black dress was also caught in that wind. Mokuba felt a surge of excitement rise in him as he immediately recognized the girl as Jasille. He started running toward her but was snatched out of the air by his brothers' hand.

"Not just yet Mokuba." Seto said and walked forward. The blades died down and stopped, as did the wind, and Mokuba saw Seto walk up to Jasille and spread his arms out to her.

She immediately collapsed into his embrace and Mokuba watched as the two stayed in that position for several minutes. When they finally released each other Jasille looked over at the confused Mokuba and ushered him towards her. Mokuba ran over quickly.

"What's going on?" He demanded. Jasille looked at Mokuba in confusion at first then slowly turned her head back at Seto, an unhappy expression on her face.

"You did not tell him?" She asked in accented Japanese.

"No."

"You brought him here with no knowledge of what is going on?" She asked incredulously.

"He needn't know at the time."

"He needn't know? Seto Kaiba, how much of a moron can you be?" She screamed at him. Before she could even stop herself she slapped Kaiba in the face and turned on her heel.

"That was uncalled for you stupid brat!" He shouted at her.

Jasille froze instantly and Mokuba knew Seto was in trouble. She slowly turned to face Seto, her face a cold, emotionless mask

"Seto Kaiba. I asked you here for comfort and solace. I believed that as family I could lean on you at this time of pain for me. But if you continue to treat me as you have always treated me…with little respect and no warmth…I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave my presence. Mokuba, though, is welcome to stay."

"Now see here Jasille. Your father has never been any family to me at all. The only reason I came up here was because for some strange moment I thought I could help you. Stupid me."

"My father!" She cried, "I loved my father dearly! I know he despised you and your own father, but it is not my fault he refused to adopt you in your time of need! I sent you letters always, but never once received one back! You and Mokuba are the last family I have in the world! Why can't you just take that stubborn pride and bury it with my father! He's the one you have been mad at, why take it out on me? My father is dead and all you can do is stand there and be glad!"

"Dead?" Mokuba asked.

"Now see what you did Jasille! I didn't want him to find out this way!"

"How do you think I found out?" She asked harshly, "I found out in my school. I found out by a teacher telling me. No kind words, no thoughts about my feelings, just the words." She looked at Seto scornfully and when she spoke again it was with sarcastic pleasantry, "'Jasille, I am afraid we have bad news. Your father has been killed in a car accident, please don't be sad, tell us if you need anything, dear.' Don't be sad? How can I not be sad? My father is gone and I have no one else! None cared for my father, I know that. He was a bigot who had a lot of trouble being nice to people, but I still loved him! I thought I could call on you Seto, but apparently your grudge wasn't held against just my father. If that is all, please go home." Jasille turned, tried to run off, but tripped in her shoes and fell to the ground. Mokuba went to help her, but Seto held him back. They watched as she took her shoes off and threw them away from herself, then started running barefoot to the doors leading inside the estate.

"So…are we leaving then?" Mokuba asked

"We can't leave. We still have a funeral to attend." Mokuba watched as Seto walked after Jasille.

"I am so confused." Mokuba muttered.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

"I dunno Yug." Joey was saying, "I just can't trust that conniving little...."

"Joey, please!" Yugi replied lightly, "Stop with the insults already. Ryou made it clear to me...to us...that he trusted his spirit...a lot. Why...I have no idea, but he does." It was late in the evening right now; Tristan had gone home earlier. Tea, Joey, and Yugi were gathered in the game shop talking. It wasn't quite closed yet and Yugi was on shift. He was thinking of closing early due to no customers.

"Yeah, but didn't he mention he was still afraid of the guy?"

"Well, yes, but he said that even though he and his spirit had their...disagreements...." Yugi received a grunt from Joey; "The spirit would never let anything too serious happen to him. Something about them...being two in one. I already knew that, it's the same way with me and Yami but...but the way he put it was...odd."

"How d'ya mean?"

"I'm not to sure. But I think Yami understood it rather well."

(That I did Yugi. That I did) He heard Yami reply in his head.

Then why won't you tell me?

(It is something you must learn for yourself, my light. It is something that connects us as well.) Yugi frowned at his response, but kept his opinions to himself on the subject.

"Well, I still say we trust Ryou." Tea remarked, "And talk to him tomorrow."

"You would." Joey countered.

"Now listen hear-."

__

Bingaling!

Heads turned to the door as Tea was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing, a customer most likely.

All eyes went wide at the sight before them and Tea gasped in surprise.

Ryou limped into the shop holding his side and gave his friends a pained expression. His hand rested over his side as if that was his ailment and he looked as if he had been running for hours. He was sweaty and too pale to all right.

"Please.…" He gasped out softly, "I...need your help...." For some reason or another Ryou took a step forward only to fall to the floor, exhaustion taking over.

"Ryou!" All three chorused. They ran to his side as his body landed on the floor.

"Ryou, are you alright?" Yugi cried as he rolled his friend over to his back. As Ryou was rolled over his hand fell away from his side and Yugi leapt back in horror. Tea, grasping Joey by the shoulder, gasped and tried not to freak out while Joey just stared emotionlessly at the horror.

Blood was steadily leaking from a wound, partially dried from time. How long had he been bleeding like this? How long did it take him to get from where he had been wounded to the shop? _Who_ had done this to him, and…most important…why?

"Oh, my...." Tea began, but changed mid sentence. "What happened?!" she cried instead.

"At-a-attacked...." Ryou replied in a strained and catching voice. His eyes clenched and unclenched, as did his teeth. "T-two men...."

"Quiet man." Joey replied quickly, but softly, "Save yer strength. Yug, where's yer Gramps?"

"He's upstairs...I'll go get him." Yugi quickly ran out of the room to find his grandfather while Tea and Joey stayed with Ryou. Suddenly the Millennium Ring glew faintly and Ryou's countenance changed somewhat.

"D-don't just stand…there and s-stare you fools!" Ryou's spirit cried, "Stop the bleeding!"

Growling in annoyance about rude and pushy evil spirits Joey took his Jacket off and pressed it against the wound. The spirit grunted in pain, but said nothing else.

"So, tell me." Joey said irritably, "Why was it that Ryou was the one to come here? You make him walk while you stayed fresh inside?"

The spirit opened two icy brown eyes and tried to fix them on Joey a soft growl could be heard deep in his throat.

Joey noticed that his eyes were very dilated, unfocused. His growl was weak also.

"On the contrary, _fool_." The spirit replied icily. Unfortunately it wasn't as icy as usual either. He was suffering as much as Ryou had been. "It... it was I who force...walked this body here. Ngh! The weak fool…could barely walk on his own! Ryou...he insisted it be he…who approached you. Besides, we…Ryou and I…are two in one. Our souls…are entwined…I feel as much as he in this body, unless in my soul room. Ryou feels nothing when he is in his soul room as well. Oh, dear RA! The pain is immense! Do something!"

"Enough talking the both of you!" Tea replied angrily, "Save your strength, and Ryou's. Your starting to bleed threw the jacket!"

Joey looked down at his hand where he as holding the jacket and noticed that his hand was getting blood on it. He took a deep breath and removed the jacket so he could move a cleaner spot to the wound. The movement made the spirit grimace and he almost swung his fist at Joey, but Tea saw the reaction and held his hands down. Luckily for both of them he was horribly weak.

For some reason this movement of Tea's seemed to calm him down some.

This didn't go unnoticed by Joey either.

"What is going on in here?" Solomon cried as Yugi dragged him into the room with a first aid kit in his hands.

The minute he spotted Ryou, or at least his body, on the floor he knew what he had been woken up for. He ran over to the three as quickly as possible. Slowly removing the jacket he surveyed the damage done.

"This is bad." Solomon murmured, "What happened to you dear boy?"

Before Yami Bakura could snap at the old man Tea hushed him.

"No talking from you." She ordered. The spirit was in too much pain to argue the point so he sufficed to lay his head back and wish the pain would go away. Tea then turned her attention to Solomon; "He was attacked by two men. He doesn't know who they are or anything, they just attacked him!"

"Oh, my." Solomon murmured as he probed the wound. The spirit kept himself from crying out as he did that, but they could all see he was in pain. "Someone get me some warm water, I need it. Quickly now!"

"Yes, sir!" Tea cried as she leapt up.

"By the size and depth of the hole," Solomon murmured, "it had to be a short blade custom designed to stun a victim, not kill them. I have seen blades like this on my archaeological digs over in Egypt and other such places. They are normally laced with a type of venom or potion of some sort…designed to do the same as the blade itself. Stun the victim into helplessness. Although…the type of blade is rather odd."

"What do you mean grandpa?" Yugi asked as Tea came back in with the water. "Someone stabbed Ryou and drugged him?"

"Her you go Motto-san." Tea said as she handed him the water.

"Thank you Tea." Solomon accepted the bowl of warm water. He took the rag out, wrung it, and gently wiped blood away from the wound causing Yami Bakura to grimace in pain. "Now, Yugi as for your question…I have no answer to that. As for the blade though…it is shaped differently then I am used to. It's more round, not flat. Also, it has more of a Chinese design then Egyptian." Yami Bakura, through his pain, was getting fed up with the constant talking, but before he could say a word Ryou groggily told him that he would be happy to take over the body just so he didn't make himself look foolish in front of Yugi's grandfather.

[And what is that supposed to mean you idiot?!] Ryou's reply was low and hard to sense, the Yami had to listen hard to be able to here that barely audible and very groggy reply.

{Nothing Akeel-san. It's just that….}  
[I told you not to call me that!] The spirit cried in frustration, pain and annoyance. Why was it so hard for that weak minded fool to talk all of a sudden? What was wrong with him…first he can't walk and now he can barely speak!

{Yes, sir. But…you can be…quite…rude sometimes…I…I don't want Yugi's granfather-.}  
[Oh, just shut up!] The spirit replied sending a shockwave to the boy's soul room. The boy obviously needed to rest, he was using up way too much spirit energy. Who knows what could happen if he didn't rest his spirit.

And he really didn't need the idiot to die right now.

"Ryou, are you alright?" Solomon asked softly as he saw that Ryou, or Yami Bakura, had relaxed his body somewhat."

"Fine." He replied shortly, "just in pain."

Solomon sighed and placed a piece of cloth over the wound.

"Joey, could you help me by lifting his body please?"

"Sure thing Gramps." Joey replied. Yami traded places with Yugi and knelt next to Joey.

"Let me help you." He murmured. A groan from Ryou's yami indicated how he felt on that subject and he quickly let Ryou have his body back. With no warning and the sudden pain Ryou cried out as he took over.

"Ryou!" Tea cried, "Thanks a lot Yami!"

"What did I do?" He asked defensivly

"You know the spirit of the ring hates you!"

"Another spirit?" Solomon asked as he wrapped bandages over the wound. "Never mind that." He stated quickly as he shook his head, "The wound is not that serious and does not need to be stitched, but it does need rest. I need the two of you to move him to the couch."

"Sure Gramps." Joey said as he gently grabbed Ryou by the shoulders. "Aw jeeze, you sure are light Ryou." Joey stated as he lifted the other. "I can carry you by myself."

"Bakura," Yami murmured, "Do you know anything about what happened?"

"Y-yes…." He murmured groggily as he was taken into the other room by Joey. "We…t-talked…." Ryou murmured. Joey placed the boy on the couch and Ryou tried to continue, but for some reason it seemed so hard for him to even keep his eyes open! The spirit hadn't had this much trouble, had he?

Ryou tried to reach the spirit but the link was blank. The spirit was unconscious?! Ryou's head spun. He opened his eyes to look at the others, but their faces were blurry. He then realized that Yugi and Joey were trying to talk to him, asking him questions, but he couldn't understand a single word! His head continued to spin and the world slowly turned black on him, his vision failing.

"S…some…thing is…is…." The small group gathered around him watched in horror as Ryou's body relaxed in on itself and Solomon quickly felt for a pulse.

For one long agonizing moment all occupants help their breath, waiting for a response.

"It's faint, but there is a pulse." Everyone sighed in relief.

"He must've been exhausted." Joey murmured.

"No." Solomon replied, "this has nothing to do with exhaustion."  
"What do you mean Motto-san?" Tea asked

"Ryou…he shows all the signs of being drugged. He somehow managed to get from where ever he had been attacked to here on sheer will power.

"Aw, man." Joey murmured, "Now I feel kinda bad jumpin on that jerk, but...."

"I understand Joey." Yami murmured, "You thought ahead of yourself. But you must think before you speak. I have told you that on more then one occasion, need I remind you?"

"No, not really." Joey murmured as he scratched his head, "I remember. It just happens I remember afterward." Yami shook his head slowly and knelt next to Ryou as Joey spoke again. "So...what're we gonna do?"

"Nothing." Solomon stated.

"Nothing?" Joey cried as he rounded on the old man.

"That is correct. We have no idea who did this to the boy. Not even a clue. We have to wait until he awakens so we can ask him."

"We could ask the spirit, he might still be awake." Yami murmured

"He was the one who got them here." Joey stated, "If Ryou is this wiped out from doing nothing, the spirit is worse off. What ever they used on him was…I dunno…weird."

"Motto-san is right." Tea stated, "Ryou must be kept safe. We need to call the police."

"No, he must stay here where I can keep an eye on him." Yami stated

"What?" Joey asked, "What are _you_ gonna do?"

"Nothing. Nonetheless, here should be safer. If they are after Bakura then they may know where he lives. They may also be checking the local hospitals as well. If that were the case he would be better off here. I doubt they know he has a safe haven at the game shop. Bakura never usually comes here."

"I agree with my grandson." Solomon stated firmly. Yami grinned at Solomon's words. He never did get used to the idea of there being two Yugi's so he considered them both his grandsons.

Either that or he understood the relationship between the two of them better then Yugi did.

"Are you guys sure?" Tea asked softly, "What if they do know? Or if they followed him? You could all be in danger here. Plus there is the fact that Ryou has been drugged. Couldn't that hurt him if it isn't checked on?"

"What are we to do Tea?" Yami asked softly, "Throw him on the street? Here is the safest place I can think. If they went threw all this trouble to sedate him, don't you think it rather carelessly idiotic of them to let him get an overdose of whatever they put in him? I'm sure they knew how much to give him."

"I guess your right. Shouldn't we call the cops though? They could do something."

"Why would two men attack Ryou, Tea? This isn't simply a matter the local authorities can handle. It may have something to do with his father, or something else all together. All in all that means there is something more to this then just simple assault, attempted murder, or anything else. We have to at least wait until he awakens. Joey, could you help me take him upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure. Your room?" Joey asked, "Er…Yugi's room?"

"Yes. It would be best. The couch is no place for a wounded man."

"Although, carrying this guy is a one man job really. Why is he so darn light?"

"We shall have to ask him when he awakens." Yami replied.

Joey gently lifted Ryou off the couch and started up the stairs with Yami in front. While they did that Tea and Solomon exchanged glances with each other.

"What are we going to do Motto-san?" She asked softly, "I don't like this."

"Well, there isn't much we can do Tea." Solomon replied

"But if someone really is after Ryou…we need to inform the authorities!"

"And what do we say Tea?" Yami asked as he came down the stairs.

"That your friend has been stabbed!" She replied turning to him, "What else would you say?"

"Tea. It isn't that simple. You heard what was said. The blade was never meant to kill. Just stun. He has been drugged heavily, we don't know how bad his condition is…most likely this drug is something the local doctors will know nothing about! Apparently Ryou is valued alive. I dare not jeopardize that in favor of calling the authorities or anyone else. We don't know anything about the situation."

"You said that already." Tea replied, "I still think-."

"Come on Tea!" Joey cried as he came down the stairs, "You just don't get it! It's safer not too! Got it?"

Tea crossed her arms over her chest and didn't say anything. She didn't get it, but she did get the gist. They weren't going to call the cops and that was final. Fine. Whatever. If someone comes after them that's their problem.

"I think I should go home now boys. It's getting from late too early. It's already midnight. Please, call me when he wakes up, I'll be staying away till then. You going home Joey?"

"No way!"

"Don't you think your dad'll be worried?" Joey raised his eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"My dad…worried about me? Now what gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically, "Out of all our parents whose the one the least worried about his kid?"

"Sorry Joey, I forgot."  
Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad mom and Serenity went back to America, then I would have someone worried about me. But I do need to go get some extra clothes and stuff. I'm not about to let you guys play guard all by yer lonesome. That's just stupid."

"I understand Joey." Yami replied. "I myself, Yugi rather, is sleeping on the floor next to Ryou. The couch is all yours. Though I doubt either of us can sleep tonight. I know my ears will be open for any possible threat...(But I wish for you, my friend, to get some sleep. Your spirit needs rest. You have had at least one sleepless night already)." He stated to Yugi.

But....

(No buts, my light. Listen to my words.)

Very well, but if Ryou wakes up let me be the one to approach him. It may be the spirit who first regains consciousness, and you know how he hates you.

(Indeed. I agree to your terms.)

"Hey, Yami. You and Yugi discussin something inside?" Joey asked waving a hand in front of Yami's face.

"Yes Joey. We were. You two should go rest now. I will make sure Ryou is alright. He may still be alive, but we don't know just how much blood he lost while trying to get to us."

"You boys are acting way to macho for me." Tea retorted, "This is starting to sound way to stupid. I'm leaving before I get testosterone stuck in my hair."

"We aren't that bad...are we?" Joey asked the spirit as Tea left. Yami just smiled and shook his head.

"I believe she may be right. We are jumping the gun, as some say. Just a little."

"I guess. But this is a weird thing, ya know? I mean...why would someone go out of his or her way to stabbed Ryou? Even if it is just a stun shot?

"I am not sure Joey. Not sure at all."

"You boys need to get some rest." Solomon stated, "It is very late."

"Yeah, we should. Is it okay if I crash here for the night? Dad'll be in a mood cause I wasn't home sooner. I'll just get my stuff tomarra or somthin."

"As I said before, the couch is all yours." Yami repeated

"Cool, thanks." Yami traded places with Yugi and the small boy walked over to a closet and pulled a blanket out." Here you go Joey."

"Thanks Yug."

"No problem." Yugi replied as he went back over and grabbed a sleeping bag out.

"We're all pretty tired, so I think it best we all get some rest. It is still very late. Did you secure Ryou in the bed?"

"Of course, I tucked the blanket in on both sides in case…you know."  
"I think you boys watch to many movies." Solomon replied.

The two boys nodded respectfully to the old man and each went their own way, Yugi to his room and Joey to the couch.

Joey looked at the couch for a minute then sat down.

Today had been a very strange day indeed. He hadn't seen a wound like that since he was in middle school. It made bad memories resurface.

"Joey." Slomon's voice broke Joey out of his reverie.

"Yeah Gramps?" Joey asked.

"I brought you a pillow, the couch isn't all that soft without one."  
"Oh, uh…thanks." Joey accepted the pillow.

"What were you thinking about? It looked rather serious."

"Oh, nothing. Just some old memories…that's all. Way back in middle school."

"Oh, I see." Joey shook his head. He didn't see, the old man had no idea what Joey was like in middle school. Heck! Yugi and Tea didn't even know until the day Tristen told them about their shared 'adventures'!

Joey set the pillow on the couch and collapsed sideways. Life was getting more and more complicated everyday.

~~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~~

Mokuba walked around the large estate curiously. It was smaller then he and Seto's but not by much. Mokuba didn't really know much about Jasille other then the fact that before their parents died Mokuba played with her a lot. For some reason there was always tension between her and Seto, but they cared deeply for each other too. It was extremely odd really. First the two of them would be talking nicely, and then they would be at each other's throats. Screaming and yelling about something.

Then their parents died and Mokuba and Seto were sent to live with other people. Jasille did send them letters, but Seto refused to send her any and Mokuba could never quite figure out why. Other then the fact that their new 'father' didn't like them to contact her. Mokuba had to beg to send a letter to her once in awhile. Mokuba still didn't know why they were allowed to receive letters from her though.

As Mokuba walked by a door he heard talking from within. He recognized the voices of Seto and Jasille.

"Seto, I don't understand. Why do we have to fight so much?" He heard Jasille ask.

"I don't know Jasille." Seto replied softly, "I don't mean to but…whenever I'm around you…I see him in you all the time. Your eyes, your face, the only thing you got from your mother were your hair and nose! Everything else is…him."

"My father?"

"Yes."

"I know he was never nice to you. You looked so much like your own father. I guess my father just never forgave him for some past sin. I still do not know what grudge past between the two but…I don't know. Why must a parental grudge stand between us when we did nothing?"

Mokuba opened the door a crack and saw Jasille sitting in front of a window looking out. Seto stood close to her, but not to close. Then it happened.

Seto walked over to her and set his hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the top of her head.

Jasille burst into tears again.

"Oh, Seto! I'm so scared! I don't know what to do! Daddy is gone, mother has been gone for years, I haven't been able to contact my best friend since he moved to Japan, there are no other relatives…and you and I are unable to stand each other for to long! I don't want to be alone! Not now, not when everything is crashing down on me! I have to take care of everything and I'm not ready to do it! Not alone, Seto! Not alone!!!"

"You aren't alone Jasille. You have Mokuba and…you have me. You are still my cousin and I do not hold any grudges against you. Your father is gone…and I'm sorry to know you are alone." Jasille stood up and turned to look at Seto.

"Do you really mean that Seto?" She asked him, "Do you truly mean that? Because if you don't, so help me I swear I will punch so hard you won't even be able to think straight! And you know I can."

"Yes Jasille, I mean it. If you want…you can come and stay with us in Japan for awhile, until things get settled that is. Things can get rather hectic over there at times but…." He cocked his head slightly and Jasille gave such a genuine smile that Seto chuckled a little.

"Oh thank you Seto! I love you so much!" she cried as she flung her arms around him.

"Hey, your still family to me." He murmured as he patted her on the head. "Now, do me a favor and be annoying again, aright? You're not the same unless you chipper. As much as I want to hit _you _so hard you can't think straight…." Seto trailed off.

"You got it Seto!" Jasille replied and released him from her hug. "Just one thing."

"What is it?"

"Can we not get into another fist fight? The last one we had ten years ago was rather rough if you know what I mean."

"I prefer not to be reminded of that. You are the only one that can provoke me like that."

"You know it! I'm also the only one that can make you smile besides Mokuba, right?"

"Mokuba has been all I have had for a long time." Jasille and Seto stared at each other for several minutes, then embraced once more. Mokuba shook his head and closed the door quietly.

"Why are they so confusing all the time?"

Keemew2: (Ducks random throwing items and hides behind MK) Hey! It isn't _that_ bad!

Mewkit: You are evil and you are dead.

Keemew2: Your no help!

Mewkit: I'm not supposed to be. I'm just a humble muse.

Keemew2: Technically this is all _your_ fault for giving me the inspiration!

Mewkit: Yeah, but I'm not the one who writes it!

Keemew2: I DIDN'T DO IT!!! THE CHARACTERS DID TO THEMSELVES, I SWAER IT!!!!

Mewkit: Um…all that's left to say is to review I guess.

Keemew2: Don't bother, I'm tired of asking for reviews. They do they do, they don't they don't. (Thinks a minute) REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!! With sugar and a Bakura plusie on top?


End file.
